


all i want

by Muir_Wolf



Series: trope_bingo [3]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/F, huddle for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/pseuds/Muir_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gigi nods, but she doesn’t look away, her eyes still tracing Lydia’s features.  “I figured that would come up sooner or later,” she says.  “Did you—do you—do you want to talk about it?  Him?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want

 

 

“I wish—” Lydia starts, but the words trail off, leaving the two of them sitting in a silence broken only by the sound of the crackling logs. Gigi rubs her hands over her arms.

“Next time remind me to grab my sweater out of my room before it gets co-opted into sexytimes,” she says after a few minutes. Lydia laughs.

“Bing and Jane? As if. Now, Darcy and Lizzie are probably going at it like bunnies in his room, but—”

“Oh, gross!” Gigi says, smacking her lightly on the arm, “That’s my _brother_ you’re talking about!”

“Yeah, like you weren’t rooting for the two of them to jump each other along with the rest of the internet,” Lydia says. The words come out a little sharper than she intended, and the two of them fall back into an awkward silence. “Here,” Lydia says, lifting up her blanket, “We can bundle together. Conserve body heat.”

Gigi scoots over and throws her blanket on top of Lydia’s. She feels a bit self-conscious as she presses in close to Lydia, their arms brushing against each other, and she points and flexes her toes to distract her. Lydia bumps her knees companionably against Gigi’s.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Gigi says after a long moment.

“Fancy skiing vacation up in the mountains?” Lydia asks, eyes laughingly wide, “Why would I ever turn _that_ down? Even if it meant tagging along with my sisters and their boyfriends.”

Gigi grins at her irrepressibly, and Lydia’s lips tug up, too—almost surprised.

“I almost didn’t come when I heard Fitz was bringing a boyfriend,” Gigi confides. “I thought it would be me and three couples, and that’s just about enough to make staying with my aunt a better alternative.”

“You don’t like your aunt?” Lydia asks innocently, and Gigi elbows her teasingly.

“I’m sure Lizzie told you all about her,” she says.

Lydia’s face shifts into something unreadable, and she turns briefly back to the fire. “Some,” she says, “But it’s more that I watched all the videos.”

Gigi nods, but she doesn’t look away, her eyes still tracing Lydia’s features. “I figured that would come up sooner or later,” she says. “Did you—do you—do you want to talk about it? Him?”

“Not really,” Lydia says. She shifts, and her leg slides against Gigi’s. “I want—I wish—”

She trails off again, and it’s enough to make Gigi want to shake her. She doesn’t know Lydia well, not really, but the Lydia from her videos was rarely shy about speaking her mind.

(Except—)

“I guess I’m sleeping with you tonight,” Gigi says. “They could have made it a lot easier on us if they hadn’t pretended they wouldn’t be shacking up.”

Lydia’s lips twitch up, and she looks at Gigi from the corner of her eyes.

“Two gay guys, and your brother—Bing’s the only one that’s going to get to enjoy that image,” she says. Her eyes are sparkling wickedly, and Gigi bites down a laugh.

“I don’t know what you could mean,” she says. Lydia shakes her head, burrowing further beneath the blankets.

“That Little Miss Innocent act might work on your brother, but it won’t work on me,” she says. Her hand brushes against Gigi’s hip as she shifts, and Gigi sinks down too, hiding her smile beneath the edge of the blanket, something like intrigue spilling warm into her stomach and mixing with the Irish coffees they’d had earlier.

“What do you wish, Lydia?” Gigi asks, because sometimes desires need to be named, and right now the whole wide world is there only for them.

Lydia smiles, but she doesn’t say a word. She leans her head on Gigi’s shoulder, and Gigi thinks that a smile, at least, is better than tears. Her fingers brush against Lydia’s, turning until they can capture her hand and squeeze it briefly.

“We should go to bed,” Gigi says, much later. The long day has caught up with them, but the two of them are sprawled out on the thick rug, blankets and body heat keeping them warm, and Lydia turns tighter into Gigi’s embrace.

“I think we should stay here,” Lydia says, half-asleep. Her features are softer, now. Less-guarded, Gigi thinks. The fire is only embers, but Gigi doesn’t want to hazard the cold. “Don’t leave,” Lydia says, taking Gigi’s silence for refusal, and her eyes flutter slowly open. Her red hair is draped over Gigi’s wrist from how they’re tangled together, and Lydia’s face is so close to her own.

Gigi brushes her finger against Lydia’s cheek.

“I’m here,” she says, her voice hushed into something soft and warm. “I’m here with you,” she says.

Lydia smiles sleepily. She burrows her face beneath the blanket, and Gigi gives in to the heat and the exhaustion eating at her bones.

“I’m here,” she says, sleep crawling over her, and Lydia tangles her hand in Gigi’s shirt and holds tight.

 

_finis_


End file.
